beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Het Eiland
Het Eiland Ponyo's POV Dus hier volgt wat meer informatie: * Je moet in een gezin leven, dit betekent als laten we zeggen: 'man en vrouw'. * Je mag geen hulp vragen aan de andere gezinnen en/of ouders. * Je krijgt een start-budget. Om daarna meer geld te verdienen kunnen de jongens werk vinden op het eiland. * Het huishouden moet gedaan worden: Koken, wassen, ... * Er MOET ALTIJD eten in huis zijn en je moet minstens 1 x per dag naar de winkel geweest zijn. * Je MOET ALTIJD 's avonds in je eigen bed slapen. D.w.z. je mag niet bij de anderen gezinnen blijven slapen of buitenshuis. * Je mag op bezoek gaan bij de andere gezinnen. * Je ouders mogen je 1 x per week komen bezoeken om te zien hoe het gaat. * De klassenleerkracht komt jullie elke maandag evalueren. Zij stelt dan ook op het einde van het project een rapport op. VERPLICHTINGEN IN VERBAND MET PUNTENVERDELING: - Je houd elke avond een dagboek bij. - Je klokt je elke avond in als je naar bed gaat met het daarvoor voorziene apparaat. BEOORDELINGEN: - Wiskunde: Geld, rekeningen, aankopen, ... - Taal: Sollicitaties, inschrijvingen, ... - Sociaal: Leven in een gezin. OVER HET EILAND: Het eiland is een omheind terrein waar kinderen kunnen leren op zichzelf te leven en zo hun geleerde vakken toe te passen in de praktijk. Er zijn verscheidene andere gebouwen buiten de woningen zelf: Bedrijven om werken, scholen, Wasserijen, winkels, Gas en elektriciteits faciliteit,... Je leeft een gewoon dagelijks leven in een gezin. Je word NIET 24/7 gebestudeerd om privacy te respecteren, maar krijgt wel bezoeken en je bent verplicht in te klokken en een dagboek bij te houden om je punten te krijgen. Huishoudelijke ruzies kunnen,maar je bent verplicht in je huis te blijven slapen. GEZINSVERDELING: * Ren Sama en Ponyo Tategami. * Raito Otori en Haru Hagane. * Teeji Abyss en Rosu Otori. * Sosuke Kiyoshi en Hanon Faust. Dat was het. Dankuwel en veel plezier! De ellenlange brief bleef op mijn netvlies gebrand staan. Het zat tussen mijn rapport van deze periode en ik had hem al 10 keer herlezen, ik wist dat ik hem al bij de vijfde keer uit mijn hoofd kende, maar ik wilde dit maar niet geloven. Toch durfde ik niet tien keer na elkaar naar de gezinsverdeling te kijken, het was té perfect om realiteit te zijn. Mijn vinger gleed langs onze namen en ik herlas het nog een keer: 'Ren Sama en Ponyo Tategami'. Ik glimlachte breed en trok toen mijn ogen weg van het gebroken witte papier om te doen wat mijn moeder zei: Mijn koffers inpakken. Ik klapte mijn laptop open, blij dat hij nog aanstond zodat ik geen eeuwigheid moest wachten tot hij opstartte, en na een tijdje ingepakt te hebben hoorde ik het geluidje dat teken gaf dat iemand me een berichtje stuurde. Ik liep naar mijn bureau -struikelde bijna over mijn koffer- en klikte op de naam: Ren. Mijn hart maakte een sprongetje en ik kon er niets aan doen dat ik nu breed glimlachte, alles in mijn lichaam werkte als een soort elastiek dat opveerde zodra ik zijn naam hoorde, of in dit geval las. "Ik ben er zo." zei hij na een tijdje, mijn hart stond even stil en ik voelde een zuchtje wind naast me. Alweer glimlachte ik -vervloekt!- en hij nam me vast in zijn armen waar ik me onmiddelijk veilig voelde. Grijnzend hield hij de brief omhoog, een exacte kopie van de mijne natuurlijk en in mijn hoofd dreunde ik de tekst op die ik vanbuiten had geleerd. "Heb je hem ook gekregen?" vroeg hij met een zachte stem. Zijn ogen hechte zich diep aan de mijne. Ik knikte, niet in staat iets zinnigs uit te brengen zonder te gaan blozen of een hese stem te krijgen. Hij glimlachte tevreden. Ik strekte me uit en drukte mijn lippen op de zijne, terwijl ik met mijn voet mijn koffer sloot, zo bleven we even staan totdat mijn moeder me riep om te vertrekken. Ik zou Ren zo meteen al terug zien, hij zou vertrekken met zijn ouders en ik met de mijne voor een korte briefing en afscheid. Mijn gedachten waren bij hem en het zachte geronk van de auto maakte me rustig, en in mijn gezin mag het natuurlijk niet lang rustig blijven. "Kyoya, ik zweer het je, je rijdt verkeerd! Je had al lang moeten afslaan naar links!", klaagde mijn moeder. Als ze wist dat ze gelijk had, kon je haar nog met moeite tegenspreken, maar ik hield van haar. Ik leek het meeste op mijn moeder, met mijn vurig oranje haar en groene ogen, maar ik ben rustiger van karakter tot puntje bij paaltje komt. Van karakter ben ik dan weer meer mijn vader, die nog eens kalm op de gps keek en knarsetande. "Je ziet toch dat er nog een afslag komt?", zei hij geïrriteerd, het was grappig om te zien. "Het is eigenlijk een afslag naar rechts, dus je moet nog verder rijden.", melde ik hen. Geen van beiden had gelijk en ze wisten dat nu wel. Mokkend keken ze voor zich uit en zeiden voor de rest van de rit geen woord. Bij de aankomst maakte mijn hart een sprongetje, voor de zoveelste keer vandaag, Ren stond te wachten met zijn ouders, maar ook mijn beste vriendin Haru stond er. Alleen was zij minder blij met dit hele gebeuren. Zij zat namelijk in een groep met Raito Otori, de tweelingbroer van Rosu en zoon van Misaki en Tsubasa. Ik kon haar geen ongelijk geven, Raito was een lastige jongen, die nog steeds in zijn rebellen periode zat en geen zin had in contact met andere..., met andere levende wezens, maar er was iets tussen die twee, en stiekem hoopte ik dat dat eigenlijk verborgen liefde was. Ik grijnsde bij die gedachte. "Haru en Raito zaten in een boom..., gingen mijn kinderachtige gedachten. "Ponyo!", riep Haru luid en ze glimlachte breed terwijl ze op me afliep om me te tackelen. Ik zette me schrap en ving haar omhelsing op. Haar rode haar was in twee staarten gedaan en ze zag er super schattig uit in haar outfit. "Hey, Haru! Alles goed?", ze glimlachte alleen en knikte. Ren kwam aan gewandelt. Haru glimlachte nog eens en ging toen naar Rosu, die net aankwam met haar ouders, minus Raito die waarschijnlijk met de motor kwam. "Zenuwachtig?", vroeg hij, maar ik schudde mijn hoofd. "Nog geen klein beetje", loog ik. Natuurlijk was ik zenuwachtig! Hoe kon ik nu een huisvrouw spelen als ik nu al struikel over mijn eigen voeten! Ik glimlachte zo overtuigend mogelijk, maar hij kneep zijn ogen dicht tot spleetjes, achterdochtig. Ik negeerde die blik, ik zou niet toegeven, en zwaaide glimlachend naar Rosu.